


Gypsy

by Copper_Wings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, gypsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings
Summary: i wrote this a long time ago. Molly was alive and well at the time. but to preserve his memory here it is...the Mighty Nine meet some unlikely friends.





	Gypsy

**Author's Note:**

> there is another chapter to this. if people like this, comment i'll post it.

Lightning stabbed the small town of Felderwin like an inefficient assassin. Thunder ratted the windows of the houses as rain lashed against them. The cobbled streets poured water turning it into the most unappealing slip and slide ever created. The sky was as black as the inside of a cat. The moon and stars completely bolted out by the dark storm clouds that crouched over the town. The sealed lamps that hung down the street swung on their poles in the gail. A few of the assaulted windows still holding weak red glows from burnt down fires or solitary candles, but little to no light graces the scene down a side ally just off the docks.

 

The ice-cold winter storm only reminded Mollymauk of the changing season. His mind pausing on the fact that it had now been a little over a year since he joined the chaotic group referring to themselves as The Mighty Nine. As water dripped merrily off his horns, he tried to keep his eyes open. The concussion from being thrown against the wall of a warehouse like a rag-doll, by a very pissed off troll, was not helping matters. Over the rumble of thunder and the gurgle of water he could only hear muffled shouts and cures coming from the rest of his companions and hopeful their opponent. But most of the noise around him was getting drowned out by the ringing in his ears. He lay where he had fallen trying to muster the energy to get back up. His twin scimitars hang off his writs by their straps. the light they were providing dulled as the enchantment drops. The fight that was stumbling its way furtherer down the alley away from Molly's slumped form was becoming a blur of movement and bright coloured flashes. He tried to push himself up but his arms chose that moment to revolt and he collapsed into the cobbles again. The street was now more reminiscent of a shallow river. The water that swirled passed his face tinted slightly pink with his blood. The rain washing the wounds clean but not stopping the bleeding. The cold was helping Molly fight against being dragged into the inky depths of unconsciousness but just barely.

 

After another wave of darkness was blinked out of his vision, he became aware of a figurer standing next to him. Thank all the gods Jester had gotten to him, he though trying to move closer to the blurry shape. Now that he was focusing on it this couldn't be Jester, it was too small. Nott maybe? He blinked hard trying to pull the world back into focus. A young lad stood a few paces away from him. He had a heavy cloak draped over him, the bottom had clearly been taken up so that it didn't drag on the ground when the boy walked. It had a large hood proving that it was originally meant for an older or taller individual. A cap pocked out from under the hood that dripped water as he tiled his head and seemed to repeat himself to Molly, a worried expression on his face. Molly groaned and flopped back down. A voice that was closer to him due to its volume mangled to worm its way into his abused head. He couldn't make out what it was saying but by the way the child darted way from him and down the street he could hazard a guess. Molly was used to people flinching away from him so it didn't sting too much, but to leave him to die like that was quite mean. He pressed his forehead against the cold wet cobbles and tried to negotiate with his muscles so that he could stand back up. He was in the middle of an internal inspiring speech when he was grabbed by the scruff and rolled over onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked up into a blurred, grey face. Still not Jester he thinks. He would have pushed the stranger away but his eyes rolled back in his head as unconsciousness finally claimed him.

 

Molly felt like he is under water. Considering how heavily it was raining this might be possible. Its peaceful here, still cold, but peaceful. His body felt like it had been petrified, he couldn't move his arms or will his eyes to open, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. He could quite happily float here forever. As he contemplates his future or lack of, a warmth started to emanates from the back of his head. That's where he took the brunt of the collision with the wall. The warm starts to increases at the same time a similar warm spot appears on his chest, the Troll has slashed him there before throwing him about. The warm on his head was nice but it was getting warmer so was the spot on his chest, it was getting hot, hotter, too hot, burning. Molly gasped, air filling his lungs for the first time in what suddenly felt like forever. The warm was abruptly gone, the ice-cold rain replacing any residue that remained. But he no longer felt the pain in his chest from the slash mark and there was just a dull thud in his head now. The ringing completely gone. He felt like electricity was buzzing through his veins. As Molly's eyes adjusted to the gloom again a hand began to tap the side of his face, not hard but firmly,

 

“come on Purple, up yer git,” The incredibly familiar accent of the female voice caused Molly to pauses. It was the same as Gustav's. He blinked trying to forces, he looks up into a quite pretty face of a young woman. Her skin is ash grey but there are noticeable sun freckles over her nose and cheeks. She must spend most of her time outside. She has her head turned away from Molly but the blue of her eyes almost rives Caleb's. Whereas his are as blues as the deepest depths of the sea, hers were as blues as the sky in May. They seemed to glow slightly as well as Molly could see them clearly in the dark rain swept ally. She was the kind of beauty that you would expect to find deep in elven woods, half naked, sitting on a log, plating her hair, luring you in with a sweet smile from which you would never return. This could have been true if she wasn't snarling at someone over her shoulder and knelling in a dirty ally at gods knows when in the morning as the sky attempts to scrub the town clean of all its sins. A dirty patched cloak obscuring her clothing. Perhaps she is naked then, Molly's poor abused brain wonders as he looks up at her. She looked back at him after shouting something at her out of sight companions. Movement at the sides of her head caught Molly's attention. Her ears where... odd to say the least. They were a cross between a pure blood elf's and an animal. They were long and slightly pointed but curled in like a goat, a slight fuzz seemed to be collecting water at the tips. Small ring earrings decorated the underside of them. A few tears marked where rings had been before but had been ripped out gave the ears a tatty appearance. They twitch and turned slightly towards the noises around her. Short scruffy light grey hair had been fashioned to attempt to hide them but the end result just looked like someone had attacked her with a pair of garden shears.

 

“is he okay?” a panicked and pained voice called from across the ally. it was high pinched and squeaky but Molly would know that voice anywhere. He could hear Jester voice but the rain and a low sound similar to beating wings muffed it. Molly turned towards her voice, worried that she may be injured as well. Now that he had his eyes open and was moving on his own the woman stood quickly dropping him back onto the cobbles. She spun around towards Jester.

 

“yep, dat ones still kickin'.” she said dismissively. Molly used his new-found energy to push himself up on to his elbows and looked over at his friend. He froze and not because of the rain. A second figure was stood holding Jester bridal style. The man's completion was so dark that Molly would have mistaken him for a shadow on the ally wall if he hadn't been wearing a light cream coloured shirt that clung to his body in the rain. Brown loses fitting trousers ending in worn workman's boots outlined his legs, patches of almost the same coloured fabric and mended rips add detail to the man's trousers. A flat cap like the one the boy had worn hid his hair. But the two main thing that scared Molly where the pair of black leathery wings that stuck out of his back and his eyes. They were normal eyes but they were red. Not the same red as Molly's this was red the colour of freshly spilled blood and if he thought the woman's eyes glowed, he was dam sure that this men’s did. One word popped into Molly's head when he first laid eyes on the tall dark stranger, and that word was “Evil”.

 

But the other man seemed to be helping Jester. He held her as she grasped at her middle. when the woman waved at him, helped Jester sit down (much to her annoyances) in the waterlogged street. A deep read stain covered the front of Jester's dress. She is going to be piss about that later, Molly thinks idly as he trys to stop his head from thumping. The male stranger was crouched down with Jester who had hold of his arm. A pan flue hung around his neck and what looked to be a penny-whistle stuck out of his back pocket. The rolled-up sleeves of his shirts had bright coloured embroiders all around the cuffs the same pattern was around the collar. As he stood back up when Jester released her death grip on his arm, turning it to the woman's shoulder instead. He looked over at Molly flashing him a bright white fanged grin with no menaces in it at all. From the playful smirk on his face you wouldn't have though they were in a dark alley with a rampaging Troll at the other end. He stood guard over the woman and Jester as Molly pulled himself to his feet. His coat was five times heavier than normal as it greedily sucked up the rain. A rip in his shirt allowed the cold rain access to his bare skin. Being a tefling he was naturally warm but this rain was sapping even the slightest amount of heat out of him. The others who didn't have the boon of infernal blood must really be suffering. A pale-yellow glow lit up the two women as the female stranger caste some kind of healing on her. Jester hissed and pulled away from her. On instinct to protect his friends Molly took a groggy step towards them,

 

“Sorry, Angelic Magic tend to sting if you have demon blood.” she apologised attempting to tend to wound by more mundane methods. Jester looked at her quizzically but her curiosity was lost when a loud curse and exposition of lightning lit up the ally. Everyone turned and looked at the noise. Nether of the two strangers where armed but the man slipped into a fighting stance pulling the penny-whistle out of his pocket.

 

“what in da seven 'ells are you fightin'?” he asked with an accent similar to the women. he seemed more exited then scared, the woman frowned down the ally. Jester hurried to her feet using the woman as support as she did so. She only grunted when she was almost pushed over in Jesters rush to get up. Standing up as well she moved to stand next to her companion.

 

“it’s a Troll!” Jester whined turning to the two strangers. Both of them looked at each other. “and it’s not dying!” she continued pouting slightly. Molly was moving back towards the battle pulling the right blade over the back of his left arm feeling the shot of pain it brought as the scimitar lights up with bright white glow. The light in the ally reveals the small lad he had seen earlier hiding in a door way. He blinked at the light but stayed put, his knees pulled up to his chest and cap pulled down. A third stranger stood by the door way almost protecting the lad. He is about the same height as the kid but stockier, he must be a dwarf Molly thinks. He points at the child with one of his blades.

 

“dis kid with you?” he asks to the small group, “you need ta get 'im out of here.” the dwarf man steps towards Molly as he heads further down the ally. He points that the scimitars.

 

“Trolls are only affected by fire and acid, do you have either of those enchanted on them?” he asks, his accent more adopted than original. The fluty style being lost in his deep baritone. Molly slightly surprised that his weapons aren't subject of suspicion, nods slightly. The dwarf is wearing darker cloths then his companions and has slightly more mundane features but the one oddity in the normal porgy pale face with red cheeks and amber eyes, is his lack of beard. He is clean shaven making him look like his is in his late twenties. A heavy cloak covers the rest of his head. Molly runs the blade in his left hand over his right arm, the blood on the blade bubble and spits as the weapon flashes into life with a bright red/orange flame dancing along its edge. The winged man looked down the alley at the fight. The Troll was flailing about at its much smaller attackers like a tantruming toddler. One of the smaller figures attempts to slices at its side but the wound heals before the sword is pulled free of the Trolls body. A blue clad figure is sat on its shoulders trying to smash its head in with a staff, to no effect. A brown coated man stands a few feet away from the beast throwing bright flashes of lightning magic at it. Crossbow blots ping off the creature like the rain drops around it. All this damage just slides off the Trolls rubbery hide. The man flapped his wings lifting him slightly off the floor. He pointed at the dwarf and the boy,

 

“Groo, you stay 'ere with Nipper. Angie grab ya gear.” the newly named Groo and Nipper nodded pulling back into the doorway out of sight. The woman darted to her two companions squatting down and pulling a bow and quiver out of a pile of bags. She pulls her cloak off her neck, muttering something about it getting in the way, reviling a white man's works shirt and clearly homemade patchwork trousers. A hooded-lantern hangs off her belts that is hidden by a scarf wrapped around her waist. No boots but flat slipper like shoes cover her feet. The flying stranger griped his penny-whistle and grinned into the night, “dese guys need some back up,” he said with such an air of arrogance it even made Molly pauses in his step. The woman who was still crouched by the doorway picked up a tankard that was hanging off one of the bags and throws it at him,

 

“Never say somethin' like dat again,” she shouted at him. The winged man dodges and laughs as lighting flashes behind him lighting up his shape in the dark. The word “Evil” rings in Molly head again. The clang of the tankard missing its mark and falling into the ally is lost in the following rumble of thunder. She stands up slinging the bow over her shoulder she catches up with a confused looking Mollymauk. Her quiver hanging off her belt at her hip, Jester just behind her.

 

“you 'elp the ground force. I'll provide aerial assistance,” the winged man instructs confidently flapping his wings hard as he began to ascend. The Woman hurries down the alley with Molly and Jester. In the darkness neither of the two teflings could see her roll her eyes, she turned her head calling to the man,

 

“what da 'ell am I gonna do? I only 'ave arrows and Groo said dat will do nuthing.” the flying man pauses in his ascent looking down at her, “I 'ave a better idea, we're just off da docks and next to a brewery, go grab a barrel of alcohol and pour it over da slimy bugger den we get their wizard fellow, to fire ball it.” they were gaining on the fight now. the one flying was keeping paces with them as they moved with lazy flaps of his wings. Molly flashed a look back at the two,

 

“that's great idea! It would catch fire and burn the Troll!” Jester says excitedly her shield out in her hand as they ran down the street, “i will tell Caleb to only use fire, but he must be almost taped out by now. He won’t like it though” she picked up the paces aiming towards the man with the brown coat. Molly nods and turned back to look where he is going.

 

“dat sounds do able, it gets my vote,” he calls as they turn the corner and almost run into the Trolls back. Its dirty scrap of untanned leather that is covering what little modesty it had dripping in the rain. It roars as it throws Fjord against a wall in the same method of attack that it had used against Molly previously that could have had lethal consequence. Jester who was standing at Caleb's back yelped and dashed over to the prone form of Fjord. Nott who was standing on a pile of stacked creates stumbled off them and runs over to him as well. Molly was just in time to see the normally slightly scared expression on Caleb's face melt into an angry scowl the fire in his hand burn brightly for a second before being launched at the beast in front of them. Beau who had been toppled from her perch a few moments before pulled herself up leaning heavy on her stick. The rain had washed way most of the blood but the laceration where still visible even in this low light. Molly and Beau have never really become close friends. but they do have a friendly rivalry and Molly has to admit she is good at what she does, maybe even the best. Molly circled around the Troll to get to her not taking his eyes off the creature as he did so. Scimitars at the ready. When he gets to her side, he flipped back his coat revealing his belt with two pouches attached to it.

 

“smaller one at the back.” he says and Beau looks at him funny. “it’s a health potion. in the back pouch” he clarifies slightly annoyed. Beau quickly catches on reaching out and flipping open the pocket,

 

“this better not be some twisted way of getting me to touch your butt,” she grumbled as she pulls the small red vile out of the pouch. She pulls the cork out with her teeth downing its contents in one gulp cringing at the medicinal tasted.

 

“you should be so lucky,” Molly snorts. Looking up for their new winged friend but he had vanished. Ether deeming the fight to hard or was following through with the woman plan. Molly refocused on the battle in hand. He tries to gain an advantage by flanking the Troll with Caleb on the other side. The wizard is looking haggard. he wobbles on the spot as he tries to aim another fire ball. The Troll turning towards him as the last of the flames form the previous spell dissipate. It’s a blessed relief when the scars from the burning stay on the Trolls hide. The creature is panting as it locks eyes on the dirty man conjuring more flames into his hands. It raised one massive clawed hand into the air aiming to slice the wizard in two. The party collectively hold their breath as Caleb's spell discharges. It shots wide missing the Troll by a foot. The monsters mighty claw slices down knocking Caleb backwards. The Troll takes a step forward ready to take another strike at its downed foe Molly takes a run up and jumps on its back. his sodden coat billowing reluctantly out behind him. He slashes down on its back with the flaming scimitar. In the same second the Troll flinches and lifts its head in a screech an arrow protruding from its eye. Molly carves a fiery ex on the creatures back from his vantage point he can see the flash of white, that was the woman's shirt, dart around the side of the Troll readying another arrow. Molly stabs the Troll in the back of the neck with the other scimitar before slipping back down onto the street. The second strike, as expected had no effect. The now blinded and enraged Troll turned on Molly just as the woman skidded to a stop next to him bow at the ready.

 

“your wizard is really squishy,” she says lightly. She doesn't look at Molly but watches the Troll move towards them. Molly watches the monster as well.

 

“you would tink, considering 'ow skilled he is, 'e would be better at protecting 'imself. But no, 'es as vulnerable as a kitten.” he quipped back taking a step away from the approaching Troll.

 

“either way, we 'ave to get dis ting away form 'im if you want 'im to live. da half orc is stable but I dont tink 'e is going to be gettin' up anytime soon.” they both dodged towards Beau as the Troll snaps at them its wet dripping black hair flopping over its one good eye causing it to miss. The arrow in the other one seems to stop it from healing it. Beau who was stood in a fighting stance looks over at the woman with her uses suspicious glare that Molly had come to recognise as her normal face. She frowned at the stranger,

 

“who the hell is that Molly?” she shouts over the roars of the Troll. The woman doesn't even look at her accuser. She watches the creature is clawing at its eye trying to remove the arrow. Molly shrugs at Beau,

 

“a friend,” he says the vagueness annoying Beau. Whose frown deepens. The Troll rips the arrow out of its eye with another almighty howl throwing it down the ally and refocusing on the human, tefling and … other standing in front of it. It roars at them jagged teeth on full display, hot breath fogging the air. Beau readys her staff looking up at the monster in front of them. genuine fear creeping into her eyes. The woman frowns in grim determination as she pulls back her bow and shoots the troll again,

 

“oi. tall, dark and ugly! Over here!” She shouts, before darting off down the alley behind them towards the docks. The Trolls eyes lock on the movement and jump forward to give chase. Beau jumps sideways as the Troll barrels past her. Molly also doges out of the way but quickly changes his mind, slipping slightly on the wet cobbles he chases after the unknown woman and the Troll. Molly considered himself to be fast but the speed that this woman was running at was astounding. The Troll was following about thirty feet behind her as she sprinted down the small back streets of the town. The Troll honestly wasn't that fast, it loped along quickly as Molly caught up with it. He darted past it taking a swipe at its arm with his flaming scimitar as he passed it. The Troll snarled at him trying to take a swipe but Molly managed to scurry out of its way catching up to the woman. She casts a glance over her shoulder slightly surprised at the sight of a purple, extravagantly dressed tefling sprinting about two feet behind her with a pair of red and while glowing scimitar in each hand.

 

“i 'ope your feckin' fast,” she shouts with a laugh over her shoulder. She doges around a small stack of barrels almost knocking one loses as she doses. Seeing an opportunity when Molly runs past the same barrel, he gives it a shove as well. This extra encouragement knocking it off its perch and sends it rolling down the alley towards the charging Troll. The Troll swings at it smashing it to splinters. But it does slow it down slightly.

 

“i 'ope you feckin' know what you’re doin',” Molly shouts back not quite as joyfully.

 

“wheres da fun in dat?” she replies “i would be more worried about where Cal has gone,” she looked up into the inky blackness of the sky. Molly followed her eyes but there was no sign of her winged companion. They bounce off a wall and slip down an ally that ends in a wooden platform built over the river. A wooden crane with a crate still attached by chains and a net hangs about a foot off the ground ready for the dockworkers to lode onto the first ship in the morning. Oil lamps brighten the area that is littler with crates and barrels ready to be loaded onto the ships. A small row boat is the only vessel that is docked at the moment. The woman step faltered for a second. She looks around the dock quickly assessing her options before she redoubled her speed heading for the crane. Molly with no real other option followed her. She slaloms through the waiting crates to reach the side of the wooden structure not slowing down she leaps up and grabs the thick rope attached to it. Her grip slips slightly in the wet but she quickly regains it. Putting her feet against the wooden beam scrambles up to the bar at the top of the crane. She sits astride on horizontal beam about fifteen feet up in the air as rain pours down around her and lightning broke up the sky. Molly pauses at the bottom watching this feat of agility. The roar from behind him and the crash of innocent crates propels him forward. Adrenalin giving him an extra boost he grabs the rope slightly high than the woman his panicked grip not slipping as he hauls himself up trying to gain footing on the slippery wood. When he was in reach the woman garbs a hand full of his coat pulling him up. Her other hand braced against the beam. She may not be very strong but together Molly is pulled up onto the bar in time for it to be shaken by the Troll. The woman wraps her legs tightly around the bar reaffirming her grip on Molly with one hand and adding her other hand as well. Molly who is lying flat out, fifteen feet in the air as he didn't have time to get situated wraps both arms and legs around the bar holding on for dear life. The Troll dull mind seeing no effect in shaking the crane to knock his pray down. opts to jump and take swings at the two odd shaped birds sitting in the odd shaped tree.

 

“did ya 'ave a plan from here?” Molly asks having to raise his voice to be herd over the din of the rain above them and the angry snarls of the Troll below them. He sits up facing the woman who is looking back towards the building a slightly fearful frown on her face,

 

“i was kinda 'oping me brother would turn up with the fuel for dis little inferno idea we 'ad.” she shouts back.

 

“well aint dat just perfect,” Molly grumbles sarcastically. She lets go of him with one hand, still holding his arm with the other and cups it around her mouth,

 

“Cal where are you?” she calls into the dark town. There is no answer. Molly just stairs at her instantly regretting going along with this. A new braincell puts forward an idea in the Trolls mind it takes a few steps back and charges forwards ramming into the crane. It wobbles causing both Molly and the woman grip on the bar tighter. But the Troll see the wobble and reared back and rams into the crane again. There is a groan and creek of wood as the ropes holding the crate in places loosen. The woman now bordering on panic now scream into the night, “CLASIFER!” a winged shape suddenly rises from behind a courtyard wall a few buildings along form the two-cowering people. It was carrying a large barrel. As it quickly moved towards them the woman coughed out a laugh before nearly being knocked from the bar by the Troll.

 

“we 'ave a problem with your otherwise perfect plan,” the winged man shouted at the pair. The Woman tensed as she glared at him. Molly looked between the two not really having any answers to help them. “i can’t get ta barrel to open.” the winged man flew over the Troll briefly distracting it from its pursuit of shaking this strange tree and seeing what falls out. It swiped at him, he flew slightly higher. a shout from the ally made all three looked around. Caleb stood in the pouring rain his hair plasters to his head a massive fire ball held in his hand the power of the spell causing his hands to shake. A pained grime on his face as he called out Molly's name. Jester and Beau behind him holding Fjord up and Nott stood at Caleb's side (well knee) her crossbow at the ready. The woman stood up on the bar wobbling slightly pulling her bow from her back and pulling an arrow out of the quiver at her hip.

 

“keep 'im busy and 'old ta barrel over 'im.” she called to the winged man who lifts his legs out of the way of another swipe from the Troll,

 

“Not dat 'ard,” the man teased holding the barrel out with a grunt of effort. She holds the arrow in her hand for a second focusing on it it seems to flash and become unnatural spiky all along the shaft. She nooks it in the bow takes aim and shoots just as the Troll in a fit of aggravation at not being able to reach its target thrashed about wildly knocking a crate into the crane. As the arrow shoots forward towards the alcohol barrel the woman has her feet knocked out from under her falling backwards. Her eyes go wide and she almost has time to shrieks before Molly grabs her by the arm. She hangs, Molly gripping her by her upper arm in perfect reach of the Troll. However as soon as the arrow hits it mark it splinters, shattering the wood of the barrel liquid drops out of it onto the Troll. Cursing as he is hit by shrapnel the winged man dropped the shattered remains, they drop down and smash on the head of the Troll who rears back and howls into the night. Molly still holding the woman shouts as loudly as he can,

 

“NOW CALEB” the roar of fire drowns out the Troll howl as it lights up the whole dock area screeching towards the monster. It looks around half the barrel still stuck on its head. The fire strikes the Troll and even the watered-down alcohol that covers the beast catches. Molly grunts as he halls the woman back up onto the bar as a flailing Troll barrels past them fire engulfed it. It screams and gurgles smashing and burning a few more barrels before final slowing and crumpling down into a heap of fowl smelling burnt flesh. Molly pulls the labels of his coat up over his nose to block out the stench. The assembled people pause to watch the body burn down till the rain puts the last of the embers out. Smoke and steam still rise off the body as the Mighty Nine walk down on to the docks. The Woman sits up and breathe a sigh of relief there is a pause before she laughs. The stress of the situation causes Molly to laugh as well. The sound of their joint laughed draw their friend’s attention. A very exhausted looking Caleb wobbled over to one of the luck unbroken crates and sits down. He begins to shiver. Jester and Beau help Fjord at sit down next to him. Caleb on instinct leans into Fjord for warmth. Fjord looks down worriedly at Caleb, the effects of using fire on the man's fragile mind are as yet unknown. He wraps an arm around him hoping to provide comfort and to steal a little warmth for himself. He is trying not to shiver. Jester looks up at the two madly laughing people,

 

“vat are you laughing at?” she asked loudly over the sound of the rain.

 

“dat da plan actually worked,” the woman chuckled she ran a hand through her wet hair causing it to spike up at odd angles. She looks at her hand realizing how drenched her hair is. She unties a deep red scarf from around her waist tieing it around her head, tucking the tips of her ears under it. The winged man had landed next to the burnt corpse of the Troll and was poking at it. Jester skipped over to him, the rain having little effect on dampening her happy personality. Her boot squelched as she hoped along. Nott jumped up next to Caleb and started trying to tend to his injures. Beau was doing the same for Fjord. Now that the threat level had decreased, she could really see where he had been hurt. She pulled a healer’s kit out of her pack and set to work. As their chuckled died Molly held out a hand to the woman,

 

“i don't tink we have been properly introduced,” he said with a grin. the woman took his hand and added,

 

“well dere was a rampagin' Troll goin' for a jolly down a town ally way and we found a few of you almost dead in said ally way so I don't tink introductions where at top priority.” Molly chucked again shaking her hand,

 

“da names Mollymauk tealeaf.” he introduces himself “and dis crazy group who though dey could take on a troll are The Mighty Nine. We were called 'ere from Zidash.” The woman nods in interested.

 

“well den Albatross Halfling-name, it was a pleasure meeting you. Even in da unique circumstances.” Molly frowned at her as she let go of his hand and looked down at the collected group bellow them. She waved at Jester who excitedly waved back. Fjord gave her a nod from where he was sitting next to Caleb. Caleb has his face pressed against Fjords shoulder. Nott gave her a shy little wave hiding her face in her scarf. Beau gave her a stand-off-ish nod that the woman returned. The winged man was walking away from the body chattering to Jester. She was admiring his wings as they walked. Molly still had reservation about him but he hadn't done anything to arouse suspicion in fact he had been a great help. Molly was about to ask the woman her name when he shouted up from bellow them,

 

“are you going to hang out up there all night? Cus you could get struck by lightnin'.” the woman swung her legs over so she was facing her companion before answering,

 

“you can only pray,” the man laughed, Jester giggling next to him at a joke she most likely didn't understand fully. The Woman stood up on the bar much the same way she had done when shooting the barrel. “if you don't catch me you bastard your cooking your own supper for ta rest of ta year.” she shouted down to him spreading her arms out in mock balances,

 

“and on da high wire we 'ave Bambam da Bumble Bee ready to do a death-defying leap of faith. But will she survival da fall?” he teased dramatically. Jester not wanting to be left out of the joke hoped up and down on the spot next to the man and shouted up to her,

 

“do a flip!” Molly watched from his vantage point as Caleb and Fjord turned their heads up to watch the events carefully. Beau was pulling another healers kit out of her pack just in case. Nott was still clinging to Caleb's side but her big yellow eye turned up to watch the ghostly figure on top of the crane. The dark sky making her drenched white shirt stand out brightly. It reminded Molly of the enraptured audiences at the circus. The woman scoffed at the man bellow her. Molly watched as she did a neat little hop and let her body fall off the bar. She twisted in the air so that she would land on her back, crossing her arms over her chest. but before she hit the ground the winged man caught her easily standing her back up on the dock. Jester applauders brightly, cheering a little. Fjord clapped as well a small smile on his face. Beau gave her a impressed nod. They all looked up at him now. Molly looked down at them and shook his head,

 

“i am not jumping from up here,” Jester laughed loudly. Beau grinned evilly standing up and walking over to the damaged crane.

 

“what's wrong Molly? scared of heights?” she teased giving the crane a genital shake. Molly tightens his grip glaring daggers down at the monk.

 

“no, I just don't trust any of ya enough to literally jump inta ya arms,” he growled back. The woman stood with the man looking up at him with Jester next to him. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle for the moment but the dark sky over head made the lightness feel more like a pause for the clouds to catch their breath before blowing another gail.

 

“but we promise to catch you Molly,” Jester called sweetly up to him. The man grinned up at him as well. The woman looked up covering a giggle with her hand. He just raised an eyebrow at them but it was probably lost in the dark.

 

“you know I can just fly up there and carry you down.” the winged man suggested. This lightened Molly's mood. He pointed down at him and grind,

 

“that is a good idea.” he said. The winged man beat his winged twice before lifting off the ground and flying up to Molly moving quite quickly, he grabbed the tefling around the waist and took off into the air. Molly, never one to really panic in dangerous situation, yelped. The Man carrying him laughed merrily as the sky rumbled announcing the return of the heavy rain. Molly could hear Jester laughing along with him from the ground. The woman and Jester watched the assent their heads turned up to the sky. After a few seconds she shouted at her companion to put him down. Much like a reluctant dog the man slowly descend and dropped Molly back on to the docks next to the two women. he nearly collapsed when his feet hit the ground,

 

“you fecking bastard. That was more terrifying than the Troll fight.” he gasped. Jester hoped over to him giggling,

 

“zat looked fuuuuuun I vish I could fly.” she looked over at the winged man who was laughing almost hysterically. The woman wonders off to the far side of the dock to inspect the burnt corpse of the Troll. The winged man landed next to Jester still chuckling. Jester grabbed one of his wings and held it up to look at.

 

“flyin' is great fun. But da wings demselfs are a pain.” the man said letting his wing drop so that the tefling could look at it. “for one ting dey always get in da way.” he said. Jester pulled the wing over her head like a hood. Giggling,

 

“but they are zo useful. Look it’s an umbrella!” she laughed. The man chuckled as well.

 

Footsteps rang down the alley that the fight had burst out of. the Man tugged his wing out of Jesters grip and looking over at the mouth of the ally. Two figures appear one pulling the other by the hand. The winged man immediately recognised them as their two other companions. They shouted something but it was lost in a crack of thunder. The winged man took flight again and flew over to them. The sound of armoured feet moving fast down the alley behind them rattled off the wall, and down the side of the docks and through a number of other alleys leading to the small group. The man landed getting the gist of the unheard shout.

 

“CROWN GURAD, SCATTER!” the dwarf repeated pulling the boy to him and vanishing in a loud pop and a puff of purple smoke. The guards rushed around the corner as the man took flight again hurrying towards the woman who was on the other side of the dock. She ran towards him as well. Before they could reach each other and possibly use the same way of escaping at the other two had. a bolt of bright lightly was shot at the man from one of the crowns guards who had managed to reach the dock. The man drooped to the ground like a shocked moth. His wings slapping down on the wet wood his body not moving. The woman screamed and ran towards him before being hit by the same bolt. However, it didn't take her out instantly but it did knock her off her feet with a pained yelp. It gave the guard enough time to reach her and her companion and try to pin the furious woman down. All this happen in a matter of second and The Mighty Nine had little time to react. Fjord jumped up, still woozy from taking such a hit, stumbled his way over to a guard just as they wrenched the woman up into a kneeling portion next to the unconscious form of her companion. Jester ran after him skidding to a stop behind Fjord. The restrained woman was spitting curses that would make the gods blush. An obviously young and inexperienced guard tried to cover her mouth but end with a bite to the unprotected skin on his wrist that his armour didn't quite cover.

 

“gentlemen there is no problem these people where just assisting us.” Fjord said trying to sooth the situation. Jester nervously bounced on her toes added,

 

“yeah they were helping us! You can’t arrest them!” The guards looked at them moving forward hands on their weapons not sure if they were a threat or not,

 

“We are the Mighty Nine and we were hired to dispose of this creature,” he pointed over to the well-done Troll still steaming on the dock. The guard looked impressed putting away their weapons but still restraining and cuffing the Woman, they lifted the Man and sling him over one of the bigger guards’ shoulders to be transported away. They had been informed of the presents of a mercenary group in the town. A few of them Fjord recognised by the thin slivers of exposed face lit up by their torches that hissed in the rain.

 

“we are thankful for your help sir but it’s the law.” one of the higher-ranking guards said, “No Gypsies inside the town after nightfall,” he quoted nodding to the limp body of the winged man and the kicking, hissing and spitting woman who were being dragged away down the alley they had fought in. the guard with lightning magic crackling over his glove staying close behind the woman. The rest of the Nine had trotted over.

 

“how do you know they are Gypsies?” Fjord questioned. The guard looked at him with a smirk,

 

“couldn't you hear their stupid accents?” he laughed. stopping when not a muscle in Fjords face twitched. Molly bit his tong his blood boiling at the joke. Jester sidled up next to him and took his hand in both her own. She frowned up at him, a slight pout on her lips. He gave her a sad smile back and squeezed her hands. The guard seemed to be pressured into giving a more solid evidences for his arrest, purely by Fjord lack of emotion. “um, we have also following them since they arrived in the town, keeping an eye on shady sorts and all that,” Molly remembered the young lad that had been with them. He didn't look older than eight. How could he look shady?

 

“what do you mean? You have been following these possibly innocent travellers because they “looked shady”” Jester complained. Fjord just held eye-contact, looking disapprovingly at the poor picked on guard. Beau pushed her way to the front

 

“that must be some sort of violation of their human rights dude, that ain't right,” she said getting in the guard’s face. The guards had pulled the two strangers away. the rain was coming down heavy now. And the guards that remained look like he really wanted to be somewhere else.

 

“look sir, ma'am, im just doing my job. We were told to follow the Gypsies and arrests them if they cause any trouble. If you have a problem talk to the Watchmaster in the morning.” he turned quickly to avoid any more arguments and jogged after the rest of the guards.

 

The thunder rolled. It rolled a 2. The storm had gone by the morning.


End file.
